Half Breed Games
by NeverMore1214
Summary: Its the 125th Hunger Games, and its time for a Quarter Quell. President Frost has read the card- In honor of the Mockingjay, named after an animal, this Quarter Quell shall be in forms of Tributes.. in half-animal form! -SYOT CLOSED-
1. Tribute Form and Rules

This is a SYOT story! Please read the rules before starting the form..

**The Reading of the Card:**

"Welcome, citizens of Panem! To the annual, 100th Hunger Games!" The President said into the microphone. The cheers immediately started up from the crowd.

Newly instated after the last president's death, President Frost was confident and not very cruel, unlike the last president. However, it was said that he could be very cold-blooded at times. Today, however was not one of those days, it seemed. His voice was full of joy.. or was it something else?

"As many of you know," he continued. "The Quarter Quells mark the anniversary of the District's defeat by The Capitol. In the 25th Hunger Games, the citizens of the districts had to vote on who would compete in the Hunger Games. In the 50th Hunger Games, four tributes were chosen from each district instead of the usual two to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died. In the 75th Hunger Games, a new rebellion was born from the previous victors, and the mockingjay was chosen."

The President smiled around the entire crowd.. then his eyes turned cruel. "In honor of Katniss Everdeen, who was represented as an animal, the Mockingjay, the Tributes of the 100th Hunger Games will be half animal."

There were shocked murmurs along the entire crowd, not catching on entirely.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." President Frost said into the microphone and turned and left the podium, flanked by his attendants and many purple-robed gamemakers, leaving the crowd to their thoughts..

**Here are some rules:**

Tributes should be submitted through PM's to me.

**No** Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus will be accepted. They will ALL be denied.

I would absolutely** love** bloodbaths, but if I don't get any, I will **pick them from a hat.**

Use **MY** form. Not anyone else's.

Animals (For the Quell) will be chosen by a random number generator. See future updates. (23 animals, one mundane potion)

This is **not** a first come first serve SYOT. I will be checking the forms to see what fits the story best.

_Tribute Form:_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District (3 choices, in order please):

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Relationships (if any):

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction (Volunteer)/Why (Reaped):

Reaping outfit:

**Pre-Games**

Chariot Outfit:

Training Strategy:

Private Sessions with Gamemakers:

Training Score (If not reasonable, changed, so be reasonable!):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle/Quote:

Skils:

Strength:

Weakness:

Fears:

Weapon of Choice:

**Games**

Strategy:

Allies:

Romance (If applicable)

Token:

Career:

Bloodbath (yes or no):

Strategy for Cornucopia:

Preferred Death:

Why should they win?:

Anything Else? (Optional):


	2. Animal List

_WELCOME, CITIZENS, TO THE FINAL ANIMAL LIST._

_THESE ARE THE ANIMALS THE TRIBUTES WOULD BE HALF-MORPHED INTO DURING THIS YEAR"S GAMES._

_MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR._

_**(2) means that there are 2 of the half-breeds.**_

**1. Frog:**

P- Jumping abilities

C- need to go in water every hour

**2. Rabbit: (2)**

P- Better senses (hearing, movement through ground, etc)

C- Jumpy. Extended sense may be for both pro and con.

**3. Cat:**

P- Agility, jumping from heights

C- Jumpy (surprised easily)

**4. Dog: (2)**

P- Intelligence, running with stamina

C- Cannot run exceptionally fast. Stamina only.

**5. Cheetah: **

P-Speed

C-No stamina

**6. Chameleon: (2)**

P- Perfect camouflage

C-Have to wear thin clothes for perfect camouflage, jacket for head and any uncovered body part

**7. Birds: (2)**

P- Flight

C- Fragile bones. Have to come down to earth for at least 5 hours every day.

**8. Mouse:**

P- Silent walking

C- only 2 speeds, no walking or walking- and fragile bones

**9. Fish: (2)**

P- Can stay underwater for a long amount of time (max 2 hrs)

C-Need to drink water once every 3 hours

**10. Ant:**

P**- **Strength

C- Screwed up without an ally. Needs teamwork.

**Fox: (2)**

P- Smart

C- too smart for their own good, can be "outfoxed"

**Snakes:**

P- Venomous fangs

C- Makes slight hissing noises

**Tiger**

P- Claws, exceptional strength behind strike of hands/paws (Whatever you want to call them)

C- Gets heavier

**Mole (2)**

P- Can burrow/dig fast and easily

C- Cannot see far

**Bear **

P- Exceptional strength

C- Have legs that won't bend so easily, so it is harder to run down & up sloped surfaces

**Kangaroo**

P- punching power, can jump long distances

C- Have joint problems that were not there as ordinary humans, so it would ache often

**19. Mundane:**

P&C-Ordinary human features


	3. Introductions

**A/N Hello there. As much as I would wish it, my readers, I do not own the HG in any way. Yay! *sigh***

**This is a little chapter that introduces us to the Arena.. and some extra stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

"Head Gamemaker Zane!" A voice came from the bottom of the Control Room. White and filled with screens that showed blank screens at the current moment, soon to show the deaths of 23 children. The room looked so high-tech and innocent, and yet it was where the fates of the 24 tributes were to be decided.

"Yes?" The Head Gamemaker, Zane, as he was called, spun around in his chair. He looked below the railing to see another gamemaker standing there nervously. "What is it?" he snapped slightly irritated by the nervous woman below him.

"Its the final map of the arena, Mr. Zane," she said, slightly jittery.

"Excellent" he said simply. The platform he was standing on hummed as it descended onto the woman gamemaker's level. "Thank you," he said cordially.

"You're welcome, Mr. Zane," she said and practically ran from his sight. He laughed to himself slightly.

'Ah, the power I have in my hands,' he thought. 'I remember back when Resctor was Head. We trembled if he even got close to us!'

Zane looked at the manila envelope in his hand. He opened it to reveal a classic USB from the olden days; no one in the Capitol had places to plug in USB's anymore, which was probably the reason the arena crafters used it to send the finalized arena settings to him.

His platform rised once more to bring him to the gamemaker's desk- where all the holograms and arena statistics were displayed. He stuck the USB into the port of the main database of the Gamemakers and watched the magic unfold in front of him.

The ruins of ancient buildings, wrapped in vines and moss. Some were even collapsed. Under them ran a complicated system of caves, some that led into buildings, and some into the forest. They had underground springs and lava, along with hidden rooms and chambers.

Surrounding half of the ruins were forests on hills. Rivers flowed over the hills, gentle one moment and deadly with fast currents the next. The other half of the ruins had plains with strange grass and flowers, some poisonous, no doubt.

Ocean surrounded the whole arena, making it impossible to escape in any way; and if they did swim nonstop for an entire day without rest, a force field surrounded the entire arena.

Zane scanned the entire area, his sharp eyes missing nothing. "That cave system might need some work" he muttered to himself. His fingers quickly made a sketch of lava traps and cameras to be added later.

His fingers maneuvered into the ruins. Series of rock towers, wooden houses, and vines that wrapped around them all. A huge clearing in the middle of all the buildings. The best location for a Cornucopia. His fingers drew up a sketch for all the items that would be in it; but the finalization would be after the Gamemakers assessed the Tributes, of course.

The potential this Arena had. He could just imagine the tributes tearing each other apart, some hiding in corners and himself and his fellow gamemakers, of course, sitting in this control room, ready to make the games hell for the lot of them.

Zane smiled to himself. Along with the half-breeds, this was going to be the best games the Capitol had ever seen.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little arena description, and an introduction to our Head Gamemaker for the 125th Annual Hunger Games, Zane Capit. I still have 9 more tribute spots to go before the official reapings begin, so here they are:**

District 1 M:

District 3 F:

District 4 M:

District 5 M:

District 6 F:

District 8 M:

District 9 F:

District 10 M:

District 12 M:

District 12 F:

**And finally, do you think this fanfic will need a Sponsorship system? PM me yes or no (and maybe you'll get some points for the currently nonexistent sponsorship system :P)**


	4. Final Tribute List

**A/N: Whooo! ALL TRIBUTE SPOTS ARE FILLED! HALLELUJAH!**

** Some more updates on the writing front: me and my official beta/Co-author Fox-Step FINALLY got on a solution- we will be rotating the story in between 4-6 characters, and some capitol/gamemakers throughout the entire games. ALSO, the ANIMALS for each character has been picked..**

**but you won't know which animal you are until that chapter! (insert VERY evil laugh here) I'll also re-upload that list when the time comes, because I realized some of the pros and cons didn't make sense.**

**But sadly, I have TONS of projects over the next 2 weeks so me and Fox will be working on it on and off ;-; thanks for sticking around, though :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**FINAL TRIBUTE LIST **

District 1 F: Maya Wilks (Chloe BHAFC Mapleblossom)

District 1 M: Prodigy James (loverman22)

District 2 F: Kitsune Amaya, 17 (MidnightRaven323)

District 2 M: Aquilo Corvair, 18 (XSellSwordX)

District 3 F: Fiona Jean Hemwick, 16 (little pink butterflies)

District 3 M: Antonius 'Tony' Marinoff, 15 (LovePeaceHugs)

District 4 F: Maddox Cohen, 17 (Squintz)

District 4 M: Derek Bluetip, 16 (loverman22)

District 5 F: Vega Lead, 15 (me)

District 5 M: Clothin Williams, 18 (MarinatheJoletonMaster)

District 6 F: Rosalie Minnigan (Yada99Schleich)

District 6 M: Zeek Forest 13, (BB)

District 7 F: Alex Stone 17, (Fox-Step from dA)

District 7 M: Pan Finch 17, (richards25)

District 8 F: Thisbe Hale, 14, (OwlMist)

District 8 M: Lucius "Luke" Chandwell, 13 (little pink butterflies)

District 9 F: Francesca Harding, 15 (ActressAssassin2010)

District 9 M: Wren Ackerman, 16 (CrispsAndKerosene)

District 10 F: Aislin Van Heckler, 14 (lizzieg562)

District 10 M: Benjamin Harper, 18 (Yada99Schleich) (BB)

District 11 F: Christina Song, 13 (BandanaKitty from dA.)

District 11 M: Omer Robnick, 14 (Horsesareamazing)

District 12 F: Kailee Brush, 15

District 12 M: Lawson Grey, 13 (love-peace-hugs) BB


	5. Pre-Reapings Prodigy James

_District 1_

_*static*_

_This is live broadcasting from District One's Reapings! Before this year's to-be tributes are picked, here is a segment on stage setup!_

I listen to the reporter ramble on about the magnificent programming done for this year's reapings. Father turned the T.V. on to make me nervous. Like any other Reaping day.

Mother sets a plate with all sorts of food in front of me; bread, vegetables, fruit and jam. Probably to celebrate the one day I have to eat my breakfast with my family. Oh, the "agreement" we made when Father kicked me out of the house years ago, just because I was useless.

Father sits in front of me, with Mother to one side and my sister, Trophy, to the other. They seem perfectly fine without me. Oh, the smart Trophy and the useless Prodigy, isn't that why Father despised in the first place? Why was I here, I was better off at my Uncle's?

I shove my breakfast into my mouth and try to avoid conversation with my family. When I'm done, I dip my head and mumble thanks to my mother for cooking breakfast.

Mother nods, giving me permission to be dismissed from the table. I turn and head up the stairs to pick up my Reaping clothes.

All I want to do at that moment is just to get out of this house, so I shove my arms and legs into the tight gray dress shirt and black dress pants, and manage to tie a decent knot with the tie Mother provided.

I go back downstairs and shout into the kitchen, where they are still eating- "I will be at the reapings", I say formally, and run out the door.

As I step out of the house, I take a breath of cool District One air.

When I return, I will be a Victor.

**A/N: Oh god, guys, I'm so sorry I've been gone for who-knows-how-long.. blame school, blame my procrastination.. ;-; And my beta/best friend fox-step is moving schools, so she won't be there to constantly remind me to work on it. (You had better keep in touch, fox, or i will kill you.)**

**I promise I'll update more often :) this week's spring break, so I'll be writing a lot of the time :P**


	6. Pre-Reapings Kitsune Amaya

_District 2_

_*Static*_

_Here in District Two, the Camera Crews are getting ready to have 3D quality of every second of the Reapings. Stay tuned for more information on the 125th Hunger Games!_

I shut off the TV. This is stupid.

The one thing I know for sure is that I will not volunteer today- why risk your life for "Honor" that you earn through killing others?

Not to mention the limelight the Victors get after winning, and the Capitol did have something against her family. What was with them and being so suspicious of every move their citizens made?

I stay in my bed, my red hair fanning around me, and I'm lost in thought, until an annoying someone rapped on my window. I'm sure its Seth, I look out just to make sure.

Yup, its Seth. Ready to drag me outside into the outside world. Woohoo.

"Coming!" I mouth to him. I pull on worn pants and a shirt for now, planning to change later for the Reapings.

Trying not to wake up anyone inside, I make my way outside the house.

"So, Reaping day," Seth started with the voice he usually used on girls other than me. That flirting charm that everyone fell for except for yours truly.

"Seth, stop with the voice already," I say in exasperation and roll my eyes.

"Go out with me?" He continues in that voice, and, true to our usual bickering, I respond with a flat out, "no."

He pouts. I laugh at that- it would hook so many girls in except me. Its easy to ignore it once you've been friends for... Well, forever.

"Planning to volunteer today?" he asks casually. I shake my head no, because though I do train just in case I do get reaped. No one wants to be the weak link in a district full of vicious Career Tributes.

We arrive in the city square, talking and arguing about irrelevant things on the way, just like this day was just like any other. But when we arrive, the city square is full of Peacekeepers with that odd Capitol accent, the Capitol clothes. The entire atmosphere around them is "Approach us and you'll regret it."

"Time to go back to get ready, then," Seth teases reverting back to his flirty voice as we look at the bustling camera crews.

As we part to go to our respective homes, he blows me a kiss that I wipe away with a roll of my eyes. Of course, its better to have a best friend that acts like a boyfriend. They can't break your heart because its not theirs to break.


End file.
